The Whole Truth
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Willow tells Chase about her past with Shiloh and reunites with someone from DOD. mentions of rape. Willow/Chase romance and Willow/Daisy friendship are big in this fic.


**The Whole Truth**

**Summary: Willow tells Chase about her past with Shiloh and reunites with someone from her past.**

**A/N: In this, Willow's real name when living with DOD was Tegan. Rape is mentioned in this so trigger warnings for that. **

Willow turned her head to meet Chase's puppy dog brown eyes, her own blue ones widened in terror. "How did you?"

Chase's eyes softened even more. It wasn't hard to figure out. You seemed so scared of him and I know you didn't want to give up your kid."

Willow breathed shakily. "I met Shiloh when I was in my last year of college." She admitted, feeling tears sting her eyes. "He showed up at the restaurant where I worked part time. He struck up a conversation with me the first day he came in. He acted interested in my schooling. I've told you that growing up, I only had my mom. When I met Shiloh and became friends with him, he brought me into his world. I suddenly had a _family._ It was easy to ignore the signs of Shiloh being bad news and of Dawn of Day being a cult, even when he convinced me to get this tattoo and even when he convinced me to give him some type of...collateral to make sure I never told anyone about Dawn of Day if I ever left. And then he eventually met Daisy and he brought her into the fold. It was when I saw how he was treating her that I realized what was going on. It was like how he treated me. I began to distance myself from Dawn of Day. I began to save up money to escape, I stayed with a friend of mine, I began to line up intereviews. I guess Shiloh realized what was going on, that he was losing his hold on me. I was in the room I had in the Dawn of Day house, reading. He walked in and I swear to god, I'd never felt fear like that before. The way that he was _looking _at me..." She trailed off, not sure how to bring up this next part. It was something she hadn't told anyone before. She squeezed her eyes shut and then stuttered. "He forced himself on me. He started going on about my betrayal and how this was for my own good. When he was done, I was just frozen on my bed, unsure of what to do for a few minutes, but I went to the bathroom to take a scalding hot shower and then began to pack my bags. I knew I had to get out of there. I left once I was sure everyone was asleep. I ended up finding out I was pregnant a few weeks later when I missed my period."

An intake of breath escaped Chase's lungs at her admission and for a moment, all he saw was red. He wanted so badly to go after Shiloh and make him regret ever touching Willow.

As if she realized what he was thinking, Willow reached out to squeeze his hand. "He can't hurt me anymore, Chase. My son is happy and healthy with his adoptive parents and I've warned Shiloh that I'd go to the cops if he came near me again."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone what happened?" He wondered.

Her expression became pained and her voice shook bitterly as she answered, "Shiloh was friends with the cops there. He helped out the town so much, they all thought he was a hero. And he'd donate money to the police force. He had them in his pockets."

Chase frowned at that, at how money was more important than protecting the citizens. "Well you're safe now, Willow. I _won't _let him near you."

Willow moved to wrap her arms around his waist and her lips brushed against his neck as she worried, "What if he finds my son, Chase? He found me. He knows the fake name I chose. He could find out that I was pregnant."

He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll make sure that that doesn't happen, Willow." He told her determinedly. He knew it was true. He didn't care what he had to do to ensure that Willow and her son would remain safe.

* * *

Daisy frowned as she stared down at the picture she held in shaky hands. It was one of she and Tegan-Willow at a county fair. The other woman's eyes shone brighter than the lights of the ferris wheel behind them and her heart ached at the memory of her. To hear that she was in Port Charles and had been for months was unexpected. She'd disappeared more than a year ago and Harmony and Shiloh had been unable to find her. Daisy herself had been confused as to where she could've went. It was true that Willow had started drifting away all of them, but her leaving was still unexpected. With a sigh, she sat the picture on her stand and grabbed her boots, slipping them onto her feet, threw on her jacket and hurried out of the house. She arrived at Willow's small apartment an hour later and knocked on the door. She froze when it opened and blinked in surprise at the attractive man who answered it. "I'm sorry." She said in confusion, shaking her head.

The man opened his mouth to respond before a familiar voice interrupted. "Chase?" Who is it?" Willow stepped into frame and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Daisy. "Daisy?" Her voice dripped in disbelief.

Daisy let out a strangled sob and tossed herself into Willow's arms, the scent of the familiar strawberry shampoo Willow used infiltrating her nose. "Tegan, I've missed you!" She uttered, hugging her closer. "When I heard Shiloh talking about you to Kristina, I decied to look you up. Why did you leave us?" She pulled away and looked at the other woman with questioning dark eyes.

Chase reached out to rub soothing circles ino Willow's back. "I'll go make some tea." He excused himself, heading to the kitchen.

Willow took Daisy's hand and pulled her into the living room. "I had been planning on leaving for months." Willow confessed. "I realized Dawn of Day wasn't what I was originally led to believe and I knew I had to get out of there. I'd been saving up money from my job before I left. Daisy, it's going to be hard to hear, but Shiloh isn't this hero we all built up in our heads."

Daisy's brow furrowed at that. "Come on, Willow." She laughed, shaking her head. "I know you were upset when you found out he and I got together. That doesn't mean Shiloh's a bad guy."

"Goddamn it, Daisy! Listen to me! Don't you think it's weird how he convinced you to get the same tattoo as Harmony and I? And that he had collateral on us?"

Daisy frowned, head lowered. Truth be told, she hadn't noticed how strange it was until Shiloh made her take the fall for his sending Sam that mail and digging into her life, since he replaced her with Kristina. She'd been so blinded by her dedication to him that she ignored anything strange about him. She felt bile in the back of her throat.

Willow leaned forward, resting a hand on Daisy's knee. "You've noticed something, haven't you?"

The other woman trembled as she nodded and opened her mouth to confide in her old friend.

**A/N: I wanted to get this up before today's episode. I'm going to write and post a second part with Daisy telling Willow all about Shiloh making her take the fall for spying on Sam and sending her that mail. I kind of wanted to redeem her because of how Shiloh tossed her aside and because of how happy she was when Sam forgave her and her expression when Sam saw the tattoo.**


End file.
